In Love With Danger
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Sequel to Tokyo Waterfall. Derek has been using Casey for too long now...the problem is? She likes it. Total Dasey!


She stood at her window, in her day cloths, looking out and her eyes were soft. Her eyes darted to her clock and then resumed her gaze into the night sky.

"11:50…" she said softly.

_10 more minutes and he will be here…_silent tears threatening her eyes. It was supposed to be a one time thing, he said he was over it.

Now here they were, back in Canada, and it had to start all over again. Every night he would come in, sneak into her bed, and use her body any way he wanted.

It was three weeks after they had arrived home that their avoidance and bickering had finally gotten the best of them…

CD

_She was feeling a little bit better after pushing that night in Tokyo with Derek as far from her mind as possible. She didn't feel as disgusting as she did before, but her fights with Derek have seemed to escalate. Every time the two of them turned around they would find some reason to bicker, or tear each other apart…well more than usual anyway._

_Luckily she was home now, far away from Derek. Ok so there was only a thin plaster wall that separated them, but still he wasn't in her room or in her life. She had opted to avoid him at all coasts when she got back to the house, and so far it had worked._

_It was 11:50 at night that she had the sudden urge to take a shower…_

_Derek sat in his room feeling very smug and happy with himself. Being with Casey was incredible, her fire and passion was shown through their sex. He smiled smugly at the memory. The way he used her and abused her was priceless better than any prank he could have pulled on her. _

_It was then that he heard the water running memories of Tokyo flashing in his mind. He smiled softly when a wicked thought came to his mind. How good would it be to take the 'Tokyo' rendezvous home? With that thought he swiftly got up from his bed and softly ran into the bathroom._

_She was washing her hair again; he smiled at the fact that she looked so sexy with the water cascading over her body. He slowly took off his shirt and pants and jumped in surprising her again. At this point the clock struck 12._

"_Derek! Get out!" She practically screamed at him._

_The only thing that stopped her from belting is the possibility of waking the family and the whole house finding her in such a situation with Derek._

"_Aww what's wrong Case? You don't want to repeat our time in the 'Tokyo Waterfall'?" he asked cynically. _

_Her body unintentionally twitched at his mention of the trip. She was slowly losing her fire until she remembered what he did afterwards and how he hurt her so badly. Suddenly her rage boiled over and she got very angry._

"_How dare you Derek." She spoke in a harsh whisper._

"_How dare I what?" He asked innocently, while his hand that was absentmindedly stroked her water covered side._

_She swatted his fingers away and he looked at her with his infamous smirk. Her eyes showed no compassion and were that of anger. _

"_How dare you invade my shower, patronize me, and bring up an event that brought me to one of the lowest points of my life! How dare you come in here acting like you are God's damn gift to woman kind! Well news flash DEREK, I don't want anything to do with you! So if you could be so kind, Mr. Fantastic, could you get the hell out of my shower and leave me alone!"_

_He wasn't hurt or down by her words. In fact he felt damn right amused by what she was saying. His smirk never faltered and his eyes seemed to dance with more mischief than they did before._

"_Casey, I think you mistake me for someone who doesn't care. In fact, I think having sex with me couldn't make you be low, if anything I'm pretty sure it was one of the greatest experiences in your life. I don't think I am God's gift to woman, I know I am. I just thought I would allow you to experience the greatness that is me."_

_She was exhausted from her fight with Derek and just wanted to finish her shower in peace. She sighed and decided the only way to get rid of him was to agree and get him out of her shower._

"_Ok sure Derek. You were so fantastic in bed that I will probably never be able to have sex with anyone else ever again. Happy? Now that you know you're so fantastic will you please leave me alone?"_

_He eyed her closely, he knew she wanted to get rid of him, but he was too aroused to leave. Instead of answering her he pushed her up against the wall of the shower and kissed her hungrily._

"_Derek…!" She muffled trying to push him off._

_She lost most control when his hand softly started to message her breast. _

"_Derek…" She wined. _

_She didn't want this; she wanted to be free of her feelings. She wanted all emotions to disappear so she could push Derek away and live her life devoid of any harbored feelings she had for him. She didn't love him, but she could not deny the attraction between the two of them. After a tiring mental fight with herself about him she did something she doesn't normally do. _

_She gave into Derek._

CD

It has been almost 8 months after Tokyo, and here she was, the clock had just hit 12.

Strong arms encircled her waist as he slowly started to suck on her neck. She didn't say anything, she didn't move, her body was still and her face was blank. She continued to look out the window as Derek's lips moved over his shoulder, up her neck, and found her ear. He nibbled on her lobe as his hand made its way under her shirt and over her stomach.

"Derek…" she said softly, almost pleading.

She didn't want to feel this anymore. She doesn't want to wake up the next morning scrubbing her skin feeling like he has once again soiled her, but she won't. She will not fight him unless he provokes, which means he wants to see her fire.

He turns her around now and runs his thumb over the hickey he had created on her shoulder.

"Fuckin beautiful…" he said in reference to her colored skin.

Her eyes were sad as she looked to the ground. He never said sweet words to her; at most he would tell her she was a slut for liking this so much, which would usually set her off and cause her to yell at him and turn their soft sex to angry sex.

She groaned at his mischievous fingers that have found their way under her skirt and play with her thighs. He smirked at her clouded features and decided to satisfy her begging eyes. A single finger found its way into her underwear and inside her tunnel.

"Derek…" She moaned.

He loved to hear her moan. It was music to his grateful ears. Now usually the arrogant Derek would quickly satisfy himself and leave, usually leaving Casey quite unsatisfied, but he decided tonight he would be nice and allow her to reach her point of no return.

Her body arched to him as his fingers moved in and out of her swiftly. He had pushed her up against the window and used his free hand to unbutton her white blouse.

She lifted his shirt over his head which caused her to wince when his fingers left her center. When his shirt was off her fingers ran over his tone stomach and her eyes marveled at the perfection of his body. Their lips finally collided in a heated kiss once his shirt had been forgotten. The coolness of the window added to Casey's heightened senses. Her body reacted to the cold window and the heat emitting from her body.

Her leg was lifted next to his jeans while her hands were in his hair. Derek's hand was inside her shirt roaming her back while his other hand was under her skirt again messaging her bottom. He squeezed her soft globe and caused a small smile to form on Casey's face. For tonight Casey had finally given into something that she had been pushing away for a long time.

"You're smiling Case…" he said almost sweetly. His lips still pressed closed to hers.

"So?" She said the smile not leaving her face.

For some reason she felt happy that Derek was touching her. He looked at her now, his eyes scanning her features.

"Why are you so happy?" His movements slowing, he still was playing under her skirt and shirt, still causing shivers to continue to run up and down her body.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, suddenly feeling high.

"I just like you touching me." The statement was simple, but odd.

"Funny, I though you always felt disgusted after we had sex." He said mockingly.

Yet tonight for some reason his harsh words, for once, did not hurt her. They just made her smile more, causing her to look breathtaking.

"It doesn't matter Derek."

He let it go, for now, as he swiftly removed her top and bra, his fingers playing with her nipples and his mouth running down her cleavage, her fingers running through his hair as she moaned in appreciation.

He swiftly removed her panties and lifted up her skirt. She opened his jeans and his pants and boxers dropped to the floor. He pushed her up against the window again, brought her legs around him, opened her folds and swiftly entered her.

"Derek…" She groaned into his neck and he quickly pumped into her.

The gentleness was gone and he was pumping into her ferociously. He was never soft with her body, and she would never ask him to be. She didn't want to admit that she relished in his dominance and his ability to help her find ecstasy.

CD

Their bodies were covered in sweat and their foreheads had connected as their breathing evened out.

"You…never…told…me…why…you…were…so…happy…" Derek huffed, still being buried deep within Casey.

"Does…it…matter?" She huffed back disconnecting their heads while she leaned back against the window.

"Yes. Tell me Casey." He demanded.

Her voice caught to fight but she was tired. His dominating voice and the connection of their bodies were driving her insane.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does tell me."

"No."

"Casey…" His tone warning.

"Derek it doesn't matter!" she said pushing him out of her.

He stumbled backwards but he found his balance. He pulled up his boxer and pants but left his shirt unnoticed. Casey pulled her bra on and pulled on her blouse, but didn't bother to button it.

"Why are you being difficult Casey? Seriously tell me why you're so damn happy!"

"Because DEREK!"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"BECAUSE I JUST REALIZED I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Her hands immediately covered her mouth and she was in shock by her words. The thing she had finally given into…is that she was in love with her step-brother.

"I…I…I mean I love your body…" She said softly in a vain to attempt to elude the truth.

"No, Casey I'm pretty sure that's not what you said." Derek's mind becoming numb from the information she just gave him.

"Why not?" She said a bit defensive.

"Because you distinctly said that you…oh shit…"

"No Derek no. I was simply speaking out of passion…"

"You said that you loved me…"

"I didn't mean it!"

"You did too!"

"Derek…"

She looked away in shame. Ok so _this_ is the lowest point in her life. The moment she finds out she _loves_ Derek is the same moment he finds out she _loves_ him.

"Just go away please…you make it clear every night when you call me a slut or a whore or defile me in some way that you simply think of me as nothing more than a piece of meat that you can use day in and day out. Well fine I don't care what you think. Maybe now you can just leave me alone…"

It's true, he loved using her body. She was incredible in bed and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. What more could a guy ask for? But love? Like real true fired head over your heels couldn't live without love? That he wasn't sure of, but apparently Casey was. He has been a bastard for so long now, how can he go back? He can't, he will just do what he has always done.

He picked up his shirt and left the room leaving a battered and bruised Casey alone to cry herself to sleep.

CD

She was sitting on her bed at 11:50. For some reason she was never able to go to sleep before midnight, not since her meetings with Derek. She hasn't spoken to him in 2 months; she has felt a little bit better in these last two months becoming independent again. Her body was deep with need since the ending of their encounters.

She sighed heavily as she once again looked out into the moonlight as she did those two months ago. When she heard the creaking of the door and soft footsteps entering her room.

"Casey…" Marti wined.

Casey turned and smiled at her little step-sister.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said as she lifted the small girl onto her lap.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And why's that?"

"Cuz Smerek's sad."

"Smerek isn't sad Marti."

"Yes he is, he's really, really sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz the other day I saw him sitting on his bed."

"Well lots of people sit on beds hunny. We're sitting on a bed right now."

"Yea but he looked sad and kept saying that he 'miss you' over and over again."

Casey's face flushed with confusion. For some reason a spark of hope ran through her that he was thinking about her, but she quickly pushed that thought aside for she knew Derek only thought of her as a sex toy.

"Marti Smerek's not sad, he's probably just stressed. It's going to be ok."

"Ok Casey."

She sighed, picked up Marti, and put her to bed. She had been trying to eliminate all thoughts of Derek, which proved to be hard considering they were still related by marriage. She walked down the hall when Derek's door suddenly swung open and Derek pulled Casey into his room and kissed her passionately.

"Derek…" She muffled into the kiss.

"Don't Casey, don't ruin this." He said as his hands roamed her body.

"Derek stop…" She said, not even believing her own words.

His hands roamed her body as he pushed her towards her bed. Their lips locked in the fieriest kiss any two people could experience together. 2 months of nothing and now he had grabbed her into his room and was ready to just have sex with her like it was nothing? _No it has taken me too long to regain my dignity back…_

"Derek stop!" she said pushing him away.

His eyes were wide as they stared at her. She looked away as her body felt like it was betraying her, heating up at his simple touch.

"Casey…I want you." He stated firmly.

"You've said that before Derek. Then you got me, you used me, you got me to say something I completely regret, and now you want me again?"

"Casey I know…but I want you."

"That's not good enough Derek. I told you how I feel, and the only thing you want from me is sex."

"Casey that's not true…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know…I just don't know."

He was sitting on his bed now, his head in his hands and his mind numb again. When he looked up she still stood there, in her red skirt and simple black collared shirt that showed off her cleavage. He had to admit that ever since their adventures her style had become a bit more revealing and a lot sexier. Her hair framed her perfect face and her eyes were intense.

She looked away as he approached her again. One hand resting softly on her cheek as the other went behind her back bringing her closer to him. She struggled for a moment before allowing him to let their bodies collide as they have done so many times before.

"I do love you Casey…"

"Liar…" She said softly, knowing he was only doing this to get what he wanted.

"No Casey I do, I truly love you. These last two months have been hell. Not being able to touch you, it's sucked. Seriously I know I'm a bastard, a player, and an all over ass hole, but I do love you Casey."

For once his eyes were pleading with her; the level of dominance had shifted from Derek to Casey. Now Casey looked at him, the power was there. The power to crush him after all the time she has been humiliated by him. She looked into his eyes the power in Casey's court.

"I love you too Derek."

He was in shock by her answer. He could have sworn that she was going to throw his confession in his face, she had every right to. Fortunately he quickly accepted her answer and kissed her as passionately as he had ever kissed anyone else in his life.

He would always be a cocky bastard, and who knows how faithful he would truly be to Casey, but it didn't matter. For in that moment of time Casey McDonald had given her heart to Derek Venturi…and there was no going back.

CD

**Ok so this was sequel to 'Tokyo Waterfall'. I was originally gonna make Derek an ass through the entire thing and make Casey continue to come back for more, but I think after a while Casey would get over her hormones and push him away. seirously it was only supposed to be like 4-5 pages long, and then it just kind of took a life of its own. Well I hope you liked it, and if you want the beginning read TW, and if your reading please review it helps encourage me or improve my writing if need be. so please review:D**


End file.
